This invention relates to a method of quantitatively analyzing a target substance, such as a harmful substance, contained in a gas using a quartz oscillator and to an apparatus therefor.
Known gas analyzers include gas chromatographic gas analyzers, arc discharge ultraviolet spectroscopic gas analyzers and thermal ionization gas analyzers. These analyzers require high manufacturing costs.
A gas analyzer using a quartz oscillator as a sensor is also known (JP-A-H11-44625). The quartz oscillator has a lipid membrane capable of immobilizing a target substance contained in a gas. Upon absorption of the target substance, the oscillation frequency is changed due to an increase of the weight of the lipid membrane. Thus, by detecting the change in frequency of the quartz oscillator, it is possible to determine the concentration of the target substance in the gas. The conventional analyzer, however, has a problem because the sensitivity is not sufficiently high.